These Are the Voyages... (episode)
In a holodeck simulation aboard the Enterprise-D, Commander Riker gains an insight into life aboard the Enterprise (NX-01), shortly before the starship was decommissioned. (Series Finale) Summary Whilst the ''Enterprise''-D is en route to rendezvous with the [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]], Will Riker cannot make up his mind if he should inform Captain Picard about what really happened aboard that ship when he was stationed there. To gain insight, he starts the holodeck simulation of the last voyage of the ''Enterprise''. Set 10 years after the launch of the ship, the Enterprise is returning to Earth to sign the charter which will eventually lead to the creation of the United Federation of Planets when they receive a transmission from Shran informing the crew that his daughter Talla has been kidnapped. Shran, who was presumed dead for over three years, asks Archer to return the favor he still owed him. In the mean time, Riker tries to gain as much insight in the situation as possible. He closely watches Archer and Shran discussing their plans in objective mode and occasionally switches to subjective mode to take over several characters in the simulation. In the beginning of the episode, Riker is an officer on the Enterprise bridge, later (as suggested by Counselor Troi) he becomes Enterprise's chef and in Talla's rescue operation he is a MACO. After rescuing Talla, the Enterprise resumes its course to Earth to sign the charter, when they are boarded by Talla's kidnappers, who are looking for Shran and his daughter. While protecting the ship and his captain, Commander Tucker manages to incapacitate the kidnappers, but at the cost of his own life. Once arrived on Earth, the Enterprise crew are awarded VIP seats at the signing conference where Archer is to give his historic speech. Riker, after all this, finally made up his mind and is going to tell Captain Picard what really happened on the Pegasus. Teaser The year is 2161, ten years after the launch of the Earth Starfleet spacecraft [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]]. On the Bridge of this legendary vessel, Ensigns Mayweather and Sato are discussing Sato's future plans. Mayweather asks Sato when she is expected to return to Brazil, to which Sato replies that she plans to return a couple of weeks after the ceremony to commemorate the signing of the charter of the Coalition of Planets, noting that it will take a while to get through the receptions and at least a week to clear the Enterprise' linguistic database. Mayweather remarks that, having spent ten years on Enterprise, it may take some time to get used to the humid Brazillian climate again. Sato replies that she will have trouble getting used to the bugs, as well. Lieutenant Reed then steps up and asks aloud if Captain Archer is required to give a speech at the upcoming ceremony, to which Subcommander T'Pol replies that the captain is currently working on it. Reed observes that the Captain hates giving speeches, and Sato notes that the Captain will likely make an effort to take little credit for the Coalition. Reed remarks that this would be akin to not giving Zefram Cochrane credit for the invention of warp drive. At that moment, Archer steps out onto the Bridge and asks Sato how to pronounce the name of the Tellarite liberator, calling him "Challash", which Sato corrects as Shallash. When asked how his speech was coming, Archer responds that, no matter how much he tries, it seems like he's taking all the credit. T'Pol then reports that Admiral Douglas of Starfleet Command has Archer's approval of protocols for the decommissioning of Enterprise. Archer replies that, after the charter is signed, he will give the admiral whatever he needs to see that the Enterprise is properly withdrawn from service. Just then, a voice comes through over an intercom, requesting all senior officers to report to the Bridge. This is immediately followed by a call to a computer to "freeze program", which causes Archer and his crew to freeze in place. The only person still moving is the one who gave this command, Commander William T. Riker, who had been seated at a console near the Enterprise tactical station listening to the officers' discussions. With the simulation paused, Riker then tells the computer to save the program and then to end it. As he rises, his surroundings - the bridge and crew of the NX-01 - disappear to reveal the familiar gridlike pattern of the holodeck. Riker's 22nd century Starfleet uniform also changes to that of a 24th century officer, and an exit appears. With the simulation saved, Riker leaves the holodeck to attend to his duties aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Background Information * This is the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise. It is the first series finale since "The Counter-Clock Incident" to not be a feature-length episode. * Allan Kroeker previously directed the final episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. * This is the second Star Trek series finale in which Jeffrey Combs (Commander Shran) appears. He also played Weyoun in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine series finale "What You Leave Behind". * With the addition of this episode, Jonathan Frakes has appeared in all of the Star Trek spinoffs. In The Next Generation and Voyager's "Death Wish", he featured as Commander William T. Riker. In DS9's "Defiant", he reprised his role from TNG's "Second Chances" as Thomas Riker. * This episode takes its name from the opening narrations in episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series, The Animated Series and The Next Generation. * As of this episode, Jonathan Frakes (Commander William T. Riker) and Marina Sirtis (Counselor Deanna Troi) have both played the same character on three different Star Trek series. The only other actors to do so are Armin Shimerman (Quark), John de Lancie (Q), Michael Ansara (Kang) and Richard Poe (Gul Evek). * Brent Spiner provides his voice as Lt. Commander Data, but does not actually appear in this episode. * This is the only Star Trek series not to have any changes in its regular cast throughout its entire run. * Scott Bakula (Captain Jonathan Archer), Jolene Blalock (T'Pol) and Connor Trinneer (Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III) are the only actors to appear in every episode of the series. * The episode actually takes place on the holodeck of the USS Enterprise-D in 2370, during the episode TNG: "The Pegasus." * Insinuates that Archer's speech was actually the opening intro "Space, the final frontier..." to two of the Star Trek series' *This episode features five actors who appeared in three previous Star Trek finales: Majel Barrett appeared in TOS: "Turnabout Intruder" and TNG: "All Good Things...", Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis and Brent Spiner also all appeared in TNG: "All Good Things..." and Jeffrey Combs appeared in DS9: "What You Leave Behind". *Porthos is the only character, besides the regulars, to appear in both this episode and the pilot "Broken Bow". *The series pilot, "Broken Bow", begins with the line "...where no man has gone before." This episode, the series finale, ends with the line "...where no man has gone before." *This is the first appearance of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] since its destruction in Star Trek: Generations. *The only exterior shot of the NX-01 Enterprise in this episode is from the closing montage. *Rigel X was also the first place the Enterprise visited in "Broken Bow". *The ceremony witnessed at the end of the episode is apparently not the signing of the Federation Charter, as is commonly believed, but rather the signing of the charter ratifying the Coalition of Planets, which soon lead to the formation of the Federation. This is evidenced by Deanna's remark to Will that "this alliance will give birth to the Federation." Memorable Quotes "Here's to the ''next generation." : - '''Archer', with a toast with Trip "All good things..." : - Malcolm, talking about the voyages of ''Enterprise'' "Don't move, and you won't be hurt." : - Malcolm Reed, during pistol fight "I'm hungry." : - Talla "Thanks, pink-skin." : - Talla "Our brig is bigger than this!" : - Riker, showing Archer's ready room to Troi "Computer, end program." : - Riker, (final line) "Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship ''Enterprise. Its continuing mission-''" - Captain Picard :"''-to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life, and new civilizations-''" - Captain Kirk ::"''-to boldly go where no man has gone before." - '''Captain Archer' Links and References Guest Stars *Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi *Jeffrey Combs as Shran *Jonathan Schmock as Alien *Solomon Burke as Ensign *Jef Ayres as Med Tech *Jasmine Anthony as Talla *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice *E. Michael Fincke as Engineer *Mark Correy as Alex (uncredited) *Brent Spiner as the voice of Data (uncredited) *Patrick Stewart as the voice of Jean-Luc Picard (archive voiceover, uncredited) *William Shatner as the voice of James T. Kirk (archive voiceover, uncredited) References alliance; Andorians; Andorian cabbage soup; Archer, Henry; Barclay, Reginald; Brazil; brig; bridge; catfish; cheese; chef; Cochrane, Zefram; dog; Douglas; Edosian suckerfish (Edosians); ''Enterprise'', USS; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; Federation Charter; holodeck; intruder alert; Jhamel; launch bay; linguistic database; Livingston (fish); Museum; Observation Lounge; ''Pegasus'', USS; photograph; Plomeek broth; Porthos; Pressman, Eric; Rigel X; senior staff; Shallash; spectral micrometer; tea; Tellarites; Ten Forward; Teneebians; Teneebian amethyst; Treaty of Algeron; United Federation of Planets; Vulcans; warp engine; Warp Five Complex; whiskey; Xindi superweapon Category:ENT episodes nl:These Are the Voyages...